


Sun Salutation

by irontardisonmars



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontardisonmars/pseuds/irontardisonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex breathes in deep as she holds her pose, feeling her strained muscles relax with each movement. She sighs as she moves on, bending at the waist into a lower pose and closing her eyes.</p>
<p>“Such a lovely view, Kingston.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Salutation

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a Skype conversation... you know who you guys are. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :D

Alex breathes in deep as she holds her pose, feeling her strained muscles relax with each movement. She sighs as she moves on, bending at the waist into a lower pose and closing her eyes.

“Such a lovely view, Kingston.”

She starts, but moves up slowly, turning around, hands on her hips. “You were supposed to have joined me an hour ago, but you slept in. Again.”

“Hardly my fault,” he says, voice low, almost predatory, “you kept me up late last night.”

She chuckles, a deep, warming sound. “Well, at least you’re here now. You can join me for the last few minutes.”

Grumbling, he shakes his head. “Alex, I don’t think I can even move in these pants. They’re so… _tight _.”__

“Darling, the doctor said this could help you relax. Just come in here and try a few poses. Plus, it was _you _who insisted on wearing all the ‘proper’ yoga attire.”__

“Fine.”

Walking into the living room, Matt tosses his own mat onto the hardwood floor. “So, where do I start.”

Alex gives him a once over, eyebrow raised in approval. “I don’t know, darling… I’m too busy enjoying _this _view right now.”__

“Kingston, please!” Matt blushes, hands moving to cover himself. “This is exactly why I thought this wouldn’t be such a good idea. I could easily just go to the yoga clinic down the st-“

“Psssh. And let some other young thing enjoy this view? No. I don’t feel like sharing.” She cuts him off, moving to help him unfold his mat. “Alright, a few basic poses, then we’ll get some breakfast, deal?”

“Deal.” He beams and moves to stand next to her on the mat.

“Ok, first we’ll start with the sun salutation. Just follow my lead.”

She can feel his eyes on her as she starts into the beginning of the sun salutation, but she doesn’t sense him moving next to her. “Matt, you’re supposed to be doing this with me.”

“Right… yes… sorry.” He nods and mirrors her position.

She smirks and continues.

He mirrors all her moves perfectly until she moves into a position which puts her arse in the air. She exhales and hears what she thinks is a grunt next to her. She opens her eyes and turns her head to the side only to see Matt has vanished from the mat next to her. “Matt? Wh—-“

“Shhh…” he cuts her off, smoothing a hand over her arse.

Alex’s breath hitches, but she tries to maintain her composure. “Matt…. get back on your… mat…”

His answering chuckle causes warmth to pool in her stomach. “No, Kingston. I like your mat better.”

His hands move up her body and down her arms until he is technically in her same position. _Well, at least he’s flexible enough _. She thinks, but her thoughts end there as he presses his hips forward into her, his yoga pants leaving very little to the imagination.__

Sighing, Alex continues to hold her pose while Matt moves slowly back up her body, pressing kisses to her back as he goes. _How is he even doing that without falling over _?__

“Magic, Kingston.” He laughs and nudges her down until she is on her knees.

“Matt, we’re supposed to be doing yoga.”

“If you think about it, this is yoga of some variety.”

She only has a second to consider this before she feels his lips kissing up her tank-top clad back, his hands following shortly behind, pulling her top up along the way.

She sits up on her knees, pressing her back to his t-shirt clad chest and allowing him to remove her top and sports bra before reaching behind her to cup him through his yoga trousers. “Oh darling, I think I’ve fallen in love with these trousers.”

Sighing, he runs his hand up her flat stomach until he reaches her jaw, turning her head slightly. “Same, Kingston.” He pants, his breath hot against her cheek.

Releasing her momentarily, he removes his own shirt before returning to plant kisses up her neck and down over her shoulders before pushing her back down to her hands and knees once more, pressing against her arse, her hand moving up to hold him against her back.

“Oh God, Matt. I need you.”

Growling his approval, Matt moves and she can hear rustling behind her. “Turn over on your back, love.” She hears him say through gritted teeth.

She does as he says, and turns over. “You smug bastard.” She says, taking in his naked form and the unwrapped condom packet between his teeth. “You were planning on this happening!”

“I plead the fifth, Kingston.” He says, kneeling in front of her and setting the condom somewhere to the side.

All arguments are lost as he covers her body with his, trailing kisses from her jaw to the valley between her breasts, moving right and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Alex jumps, fisting her hands in his hair.

Matt moans in approval and lavishes the same attention to her other breast before moving lower, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton before moving over to nip at her hip bone. “Darling,” Alex pants, “I need you.”

Smirking, Matt sits up and drags her yoga pants and panties off before throwing them somewhere behind him. “I thought you said we were supposed to be doing yoga, Kingston.”

She writhes in frustration. “Matt, shut up and put that tongue to better use.”

He pounces at the invitation, lying flat on his stomach as she lifts her legs over his shoulders, heels digging into his back. He circles his tongue around her entrance before thrusting inside, mapping her from the inside out with his tongue. He will never get over how she tastes and he moans his approval, moving his head back to nip at her clit.

Alex gives a high-pitched whine at that, so he does it again, willing to do anything to hear that sound as many times as he can. She makes the same noise and he smiles, licking a stripe up her sex before pushing two fingers into her entrance.

She gasps and pulls him up by the hair, licking all traces of herself from the inside of his mouth before pulling back. “Darling, I need you inside me.”

To prove her point, she runs her fingers down his chest between them and begins to stroke his length, slowly. He hisses and reaches out blindly, trying to find the condom. In his hurry, he hits it just out of reach and grunts in frustration, practically jumping off of Alex and pouncing before finally reaching it, tearing the package open and rolling it on before crawling back over to Alex and sliding inside.

The both sigh contentedly as he begins to move slowly within her, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoing around the room.

“Darling, more.” She pants and he complies, thrusting faster.

He slides a hand underneath her back and tilts her hips just so until he is hitting deeper within her, her cries growing louder with each thrust.

“Alex, come on. So close…” He pants.

She tightens her legs and arms around his sweat-slicked back and pulls him close, kissing him sloppily.

Soon, he feels her tighten around him and she breaks the kiss, crying out as she reaches her peak, the feeling of her fluttering around him causing him to follow seconds after.

He rolls off of her, disposing of the condom before pulling her into his side as they lay on the cool wood of the floor, waiting for their breathing to slow.

“I can never use that mat again without this coming to mind.”

He smirks and turns his head toward her. “How do you know that wasn’t my plan all along?”

She looks up at him and smacks him on the shoulder. “Be quite you twat. I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

She smiles, always so comfortable in their banter.

“So, what about breakfast? I was promised breakfast after yoga.”

Alex sits up and gives him an un-amused look. “You’re testing your luck, darling.”


End file.
